Glee Drabbles
by Miss Elenath
Summary: In case Glee inspires me to write little scenes or what-if-stories that aren't interrelated I'll post them here. (In other words: how I turn everything into Blam-friendly material)
1. 5x04

**A Katy or a Gaga 5x04**

**What if Kurt had made out with Elliot and told Blaine about it**

„You… you what?"

Blaine stared at the phone though this wouldn't undo what Kurt just told him.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. But maybe you can forgive me seeing as you did the same –"

"What do you think this is, a game? Getting even? I thought we agreed to try our best in this second attempt", Blaine said. He massaged his temples. Kurt had had no right to go and make out with someone from his band just because Blaine had cheated on him some time ago. They had put this past them, hadn't they?

"Of course not! It just happened and –"

Kurt's high voice bored almost painful into Blaine's ear. He couldn't do this. Before he knew it he had broken the connection. His hand clenched hard around his phone. He got up from his bed and threw the phone into a corner, letting out a scream.

"Is someone murdering you?"

Sam came into his room. Blaine's parents had probably let him in, they usually did. The blond looked worried as he closed the door and turned to Blaine. Worried but also cute and Blaine wondered why on earth he had put so much energy into forgetting all about his crush on Sam in the last few weeks when Kurt simply went with the first opportunity to kiss another boy.

Screw it!

With three big steps Blaine stood before Sam. In the back of his mind he asked himself what he was doing but in addition to his rage there was an upcoming rush of his feelings for Sam. It didn't give him a chance to be rational. He pushed Sam against the door and kissed him.

Sam made an "oh"-noise and put his hands lightly on Blaine's waist. His lips were warm and soft and the touch of them immediately remembered Blaine how much he had yearned for them. And they responded to his kiss, too. Very carefully and hesitant but they did. Blaine's heart started to race but his limbs went weak.

After a few moments Blaine got a grip on himself, moved back and took a deep breath before he opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry", he said.

"What happened?"

"It's just… Kurt." Blaine sighed. He drove a hand over his eyes and stepped away from Sam.

"Did you fight with him?"

"Yes. Well, he… he kissed someone else."

"Oh, I see. Yeah, totally reasonable to do the same instead of talking with him", Sam said. He went to the bed and sat down on it while Blaine remained standing and shook his head.

"What's the point? He was making lame excuses and I… I couldn't bear it anymore. It's the same as last time when he was in New York and I was here. Exactly the same! Almost no contact and when we skype he just talks about himself. Has he forgotten we're _engaged_?"

"Okay, so… break up with him."

Blaine stared at Sam. "What? No. He's my soul mate."

"Dude, you never even had another boyfriend. How can you be so sure?"

"I just am. My soul knows. One day you'll know what I am talking about."

"So… because I don't think this about Penny you think I should break up with her and just wait for something that maybe never comes?"

"No! Of course not… maybe you'll… maybe she is exactly this for you and you just need more time and…"

Blaine sighed, sat down next to Sam and buried his face in his hands. How should he know about Sam's relationships? It dawned to him that he didn't even know much about his own. Not when Kurt did things like this. Soul mates were supposed to be true to each other no matter how much distance was between them.

Then again Blaine had cheated first. So maybe it was really all about forgiving each other. Yeah, he should forgive Kurt. This so wasn't worth another fight or even break up. It just had been a kiss.

Apropos…

"I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't think and you had really bad timing coming in and… what can I say. I'm sorry."

Sam nodded.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Blaine snorted. "You shouldn't let yourself get kissed by anyone."

"It wasn't _anyone_. And I don't. If any other boy – or girl – from Glee club had kissed me I wouldn't have kissed back, don't be afraid."

"I'm…" Blaine turned his head to Sam. Suddenly his heart made a wild loop and he had to clear his throat before he could talk on.

"Then why… did you?"

Sam nudged Blaine. "Come on, sooner or later it had to happen, right? Now don't get all excited about it, I'm still not gay."

"Oh."

Without knowing he had had some Blaine's hopes were crashed and his heart made a dump sound as if shutting a door. He drove over his face once more and straightened his shoulders. No, he wouldn't run away from Kurt anyhow. He – they – would get through this.


	2. 5x07

**The Puppet Master 5x07**

**How the endscene should've been**

Blaine sat on the stage of the auditorium with a puppet on his hand. It had been the most stressful week ever (he had been drugged and no one listened to his great suggestions for Glee) so he totally deserved this now. No matter if it was creepy. What was wrong about pretending the puppet was really Sam and imagining things he said to Blaine that in reality he never would? See, nothing.

"Oh, Blaine! I was so flattered hearing that you crushed on me, like, _so_ flattered! No, you don't get it, I mean I wouldn't mind if you just go on with it. Tell me how beautiful I am and how great my impressions are…"

"Stop it, Sam", Blaine said with his own voice.

"No, but really! And my lips, don't you just want to kiss them? Come on, I know you totally want to kiss them!"

Sam puppet rubbed his head against Blaine's shoulder and lifted a hand to stroke over Blaine's face. He turned away but couldn't help giggling.

"Sam! I'm engaged! And you're my best friend."

"Best friend kiss each other every now and then, they really do! Especially if one of them needs comfort. Blaiiiine!"

Sam puppet lifted his head and kissed Blaine's cheek. He giggled again and –

"Is this supposed to be me?", real Sam's voice said from behind him.

Shit. Blaine jumped up faster than ever before and tried to hide the puppet.

"No! Come on… no. Just… you know…"

"It has huge lips and is wearing the _exact_ outfit I'm wearing", Sam said.

Blaine looked at the puppet. "Pure coincidence!"

Sam crossed his arms.

"Uhm, how long did you stand there…?" Blaine asked, wondering what Sam had heard. But his best friend didn't answer that. He uncrossed his arms and came closer.

"Look, I know you've been under a lot of stress lately. I suggested in our Glee meeting that you get one song that you can do with whatever you want and everybody agreed."

"Oh. Thank you." Blaine sighed. At least somebody had understood what was going on with him. It wasn't like he _always_ wanted to control things. Just when things got too out of hand and that's exactly what had happened lately. Too much going on.

"So… can you take your hand out of my butt now?" Sam said, gesturing to the puppet.

"Oh. Yeah." Blaine took the puppet off his hand. Then he gratefully looked at Sam. In the next second he found himself in a tight hug.

"It's going to be alright", Sam said. "Just next time… maybe talk to me before you freak out?"

"Yes. Yes, I will." Blaine buried his face in Sam's shoulder and took a deep breath. He didn't know why he had felt like he hadn't any real friends. All members of Glee club were his friends and would be there for him if he asked them. And even more so Sam.

Eventually they hooked arms and went to their peers behind the stage. Blaine chose the silliest song that came to his mind and they all dressed up as animals, ready to sing '_What does the fox say_'.


	3. 5x05

_Lauraperfectinsanity prompted: Season 5 AU. Blaine and Sam are in a secret relationship and it's really hard for Sam hiding it during the twerking week when his boyfriend's ass is under the spotlight all the time._

**Jealousy will drive you mad 5x05  
**

When Tina showed them a video of Blaine twerking in the choir room it was too hilarious. Sam couldn't help but burst out with laughter, as did everybody else. He might've felt a bit guilty but he just couldn't hold back. It was so unusual seeing Blaine do such a provocative movement in public. Granted, he hadn't known he was being watched and had thoughtlessly danced to some music but… hilarious.

Somehow Sam's impulse to laugh vanished from one second to the next as Ryder laid his arm around Blaine and said boy put his ass out there for everyone to see. Not that Sam was jealous or possessive towards his boyfriend but the fact remained that he was the only one allowed to look at certain parts of Blaine's body!

They moved on to the auditorium. Sam didn't say anything to Blaine but he kept close. Partly to watch out that nobody touched him and partly because that's just what he did anyway.

"I'm a natural, just wait and see", Sam said as they stood lined up in front of Jake.

"I'm sure you are, Sam."

"I am!"

Blaine frowned but then Kitty demonstrated how to twerk and they concentrated on practising exactly this.

"Sam!" Mr Schue exclaimed.

"Yeah", Sam said, not stopping his body rolls. "That was a White Chocolate signature."

"Great! But, uhm… this is not really twerking", Mr Schue said.

"Yes, it is." And another body roll. Sam turned to Blaine and caught his eye while doing it.

"Blaine, do you think this is twerking?" Mr Shue asked.

"Uhm… uhm…" Blaine blushed.

Sam lifted his eyebrows but didn't stop doing his movements.

"It's not", Jake interfered. "Look, Sam, just move your pelvis not your whole body."

He demonstrated it. Mr Schue went away and Sam tried to copy whatever Jake was doing (not that he had done it different!).

Jake sighed so apparently he wasn't satisfied.

"What!? The ladies didn't complain", Sam said. How can anybody not be happy about doing body rolls? Even Blaine had changed his initial opinion about it after Sam had shown him extra slowly what effects that move could have when applied to another human body.

Blaine twerked again. With his back to Sam. One might think he did it on purpose but Sam knew the pure obliviousness of his boyfriend. There it was, his perfect butt, popping right into Sam's face.

Sam realised how tense his shoulders were and tried to focus on other things. He couldn't just jump right behind Blaine and learn it while moving with him. It sounded like the perfect thing but it really wasn't. Not here anyway.

* * *

The next day they were performing 'Blurred lines'. Afterwards Jake came to Sam and told him how much better it was now.

"Thanks! As I said, I'm a natural!"

"Well… let's go with it's a bit better. We still need to practise more. Go on guys!" He clapped his hands and went away, screaming orders. Sam got the feeling he really enjoyed this leadership position.

"See! I told you you'll get around!" Blaine smiled and nudged his shoulder.

"Our practise last night helped", Sam admitted. "It's like vertical dry-humping." He did it a few times. It wasn't that hard. He just had to imagine Blaine's butt in front of him and the rest came naturally.

Blaine laughed. "I'm sure that's not how people would describe it."

"Are you sure? Because it's pretty provocative, isn't it?"

Sam twerked his way to Blaine.

"How did Kitty put it… popp! Popp! Popp!"

Blaine chuckled and stepped back. Sam followed him.

"Now look at that, White Chocolate learned how to do it", Kitty said.

"Hasn't Jake told you I'm a natural?"

"No, he told me you're very close to being the worst twerker even with Tina on the stage.

"No way he said that. Jake's my buddy."

"God bless your ignorance!" Kitty snorted and went away.

Meanwhile Blaine had wandered off to Marley and Ryder, demonstrating them once again how nicely he could move his behind. They looked very sincerely at it while they tried to copy the movements.

You know what, screw it.

"Heya folks! Look how I _good_ I am at it!"

Without a warning Sam jumped behind Blaine. He grinned at Marley and Ryder while he put his hands on Blaine's waist and moved against his bootie.

"What the hell?" Blaine tried to turn around but he didn't protest when Sam kept him in line and popped his crotch maybe a tad too firm against his butt, biting his lip.

"Woaah there", Ryder laughed. "Get a room!"

Blaine's hands landed on Sam's tights.

"Sam, this is turning into a body roll again", he said.

Sam remembered the rule 'just the pelvis' and leaned his chest against Blaine's back to have a fixed point. He pushed up but then Blaine freed himself and turned around.

"What are you even doing?" he whispered. "I thought you didn't want people to know. This is not exactly hiding behaviour."

Sam shrugged. "I feel the need to mark my territory."

Blaine frowned.

"How could you possibly be jealous in Glee club?"

"Maybe because you put your ass under everyone's nose?" Oops, Sam's voice had gotten too loud. He glanced at Ryder and Marley who stopped in their practise and stared at him.

Blaine on the other hand lowered his voice and spoke under his breath.

"Sam, this is the lesson. Twerking. It's nothing sexual."

Sam put his hands on his waist and turned to Ryder.

"Do you think twerking is totally asexual?"

"Uhm… no?"

Sam made an 'I told you so' gesture to Blaine. He rolled his eyes and took a step to the side, spreading his arms.

"Okay! No more twerking for me because Sam said so."

"Dude! I… I didn't say that!"

Oh great, now Mr Shue came to them.

"Is there a problem, Blaine?" he asked.

Blaine looked thrown off. For a few moments he stared at Mr Schue, then he closed his mouth and looked at Sam.

"No. No problem."

"Good. Back to work then, boys."

Mr Schue motivated Ryder and everybody went on with whatever they were doing. Sam took a deep breath and folded his hands.

"I'm sorry?", he said.

"Me, too. Actually I like it when you get jealous. Just… tune it down, okay?"

"I will just quietly twerk in the background", Sam affirmed, stepped back and hopped twerkingly around the stage. Popp. Blaine. Popp. Maybe he should not think of Blaine or else his twerks would be more scandalous than they already were.

* * *

The next day Mr Schue was late to Glee club. He'd been in a fight with principal Sylvester the whole week so they didn't think much about it.

Ryder played a rhythm on the drums and Blaine soon got up to practice more twerking. Tina and Kitty did, too, while everybody else was just sitting around, not looking very motivated. Sam shortly considered joining the league of the depressed but Blaine's popping bootie once again didn't leave him much choice.

He positioned himself next to his boyfriend. Hands on the hips and on we go. While lazily moving Sam watched Blaine but the boy didn't notice anything. Eventually Ryder drew their attention to their teacher who wiped the twerk writing off the board.

"Mr Schue, what's up? It's not the end of the week yet", Ryder said.

"No, but it's the end of twerking", Mr Schue said.

"YES!" Sam clenched his fists and only realised his outburst might have seemed funny when everybody looked at him.

"Uhm. It's just not my thing", he said.

"What happened to 'I'm a natural'?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, Sam, I was under the impression you liked this lesson", Mr Schue said.

"Okay, okay! I _am_ a natural, who am I kidding! But this is… just not us, you know?"

Everybody agreed. Mr Schue nodded and was about to say something but Sam wasn't finished.

"Also I can't stand it when people stare at my boyfriend's ass. That's for me only." He smacked Blaine's butt and the slap was the only thing heard for a moment. Blaine's face was red like a tomato and everybody else's eyes flew open.

Eventually Blaine cleared his throat.

"So… uhm… I totally agree. That's not our style." He went to the chairs and sat down next to Unique.

"Wait!" Kitty held up a hand. Her narrowed eyes landed on Sam. "Is this a bad joke? Because if so I don't get your perverted sense of humour."

"It… it is a joke, right? I mean yes, you two sometimes do very inappropriate touching and… but that's who you are, right? Sam is straight… aren't you?", Tina said.

"Yeah, no, not really", Sam said. He shrugged. "What can I say? Blaine and I are totally like Thor and Jane. I'm Thor, obviously." He pointed at his blond ponytail.

"No, we're not", Blaine said. Sam turned around and looked at him, as did everybody else.

"They life in different worlds. I'd say we're more like Barney and Robin. Having been friends for a long time before we saw that we belonged together."

Sam grinned and pointed at Blaine.

"Yes! Even better! See, that's why I need you. You complete me."

"Let's not go there", Blaine said.

Slowly the group recovered from their shock and talked about different things. Eventually they performed a good old-fashioned Glee song, '_On Our Way_', and it really felt much better walking in their old tracks. No more reasons to be jealous. Just one thing remained to be said.

"I wasn't quoting Jerry McGuire, you know. You really complete me."

"Can we talk about that at home?", Blaine asked.

Sam closed the cupboard into that they had pushed the merry-go-round and rubbed his hands. Ryder and Jake left with a big grin on their faces. Jake even hit Sam's shoulder.

"You go, cowboy!"

When they were out of earshot Sam said: "Okay, we'll talk later. Also, I know the twerking lesson has ended but I think one last practise won't do us any bad."

"Oh?" Blaine smirked. "Twerking, huh?"

"Yes. Maybe with some changes like… horizontal and without clothes?"

Blaine waggled his head. "It's worth a try."

And grinningly they walked into the sunset… or something.


	4. 5x08

(Set during 5x08 Previously Unaired Christmas)(So I guess S4 AU?)

**Secret Santa**

"Secret Santa? That's for toddler's."

"No, it's not. It's for everyone who loves Christmas. Do you love Christmas, Artie, or are you the Grinch?" Sam asked. "Or should I say are you Coach Sue?"

Artie rolled his eyes and sighed. To all of their surprise Tina spoke up to support Sam, who stood in front of the gathered Glee club. Mr Schue leaned against the piano after having agreed to listen to Sam's proposal.

"I think it's a good idea. You give and receive a present", Tina said.

"Yes, exactly!" Sam said. "And you get told who you have to buy a gift for!"

"That's not one of the advantages but I'm still in. Who's with me?" Tina held up her hand and looked around. Blaine avoided her look by watching his shoes. He didn't want to buy presents for anyone if not Kurt. But he and Kurt were broken up. So what's the sense of living anyhow?

"And then we take part in the McKinley tree decoration contest!" Sam said, now obviously unstoppable. Blaine sighed. All that Christmas cheer. Seriously. Who wanted that?

"So except Artie and Blaine, who can go and open a club for Santa Clause haters, everybody is in", Sam said. He turned to Mr Schue. "That's the majority, right?"

"Yes, Sam, it is." Mr Schue came up while Sam sat down again. "We'll draw lots for who gets whom. And the decoration contest is a good idea, too, Sam."

Sam held up his hands and turned around to all sides as if to thank for applause. Once again Blaine rolled his eyes. Some people were just _so_ annoying.

"Mr Schue, Artie and Blaine will be forced to join us, right?" Tina asked.

"You can't force people to anything, Tina", Mr Schue said. "Although I and all the Glee club members would be very glad if you join in, guys."

Blaine withstood the teachers look. But then Artie betrayed the Anti-Christmas spirit.

"Fine, okay, why not", he said. "It's Christmas after all."

Now literally everybody looked at Blaine.

"Peer pressure, that's what it is", he mumbled. He just nodded so they would look away. He didn't need people to see his innermost misery in his eyes.

So Mr Schue wrote their names on paper and made them pull it out of a hat. Blaine got Artie, of course. What do give to someone who didn't want anything? Whoever got him had the same problem but well, that wasn't Blaine's business.

"No talking to each other who got who", Mr Schue warned them. Then they moved on to tree related stuff and later were dismissed from Glee without having sung any song.

* * *

Later Sam came up to Blaine's locker.

"Are you Coach Sue, Blaine?"

"What?" Blaine frowned and didn't turn to Sam, hoping he'd get the message and leave him alone. They never talked that much out of Glee club anyhow so what's up with that now?

"She's the Grinch."

Blaine didn't answer.

"So, are you happy with who you got?"

Blaine sighed. Of course. Sam couldn't have been more obvious if he had asked him what he wanted for Christmas. Maybe Blaine should just say something so he didn't have the blond following him the whole week until he figured out what to give to Blaine.

"You know what I _really_ want or Christmas?"

Blaine closed his locker and turned to Sam, who expectantly looked at him. Blaine leaned a bit closer.

"A greeting card with puppets on it." He nodded at Sam's confused glance and went away.

"Wait! Does that mean you like puppets? As in like _like_?"

"Yes", Blaine called. He simply went on and when he arrived at his class he was left alone.

* * *

"Who do you have?"

"We're not supposed to talk about that, Tina."

Blaine scrabbled in his notebook although class was over and everybody around him strolled out. Since he refused to get up Tina sat down on the chair next to him.

"Look. I'm just on board this Santa thingy so I can give Artie a present without him thinking I want him back."

"Do you?"

"Yes, but that's not the point. Naturally I didn't pull his name out of the hat and I've asked several people and either they lied or the all have Mr Schue who isn't even anticipating. So I'm _begging_ you if you have Artie can we _please_ exchange Santa partners? What does it matter to you, anyway? You're bitter and wouldn't give a good present to whoever is the unhappy person you have to secretly Santa."

"That's not an expression." Blaine frowned and finally started to gather his things. When he went out of class, Tina followed him.

Blaine figured the best way to get rid of her – to get rid of anybody – is to just give her what she wanted. It had worked with Sam yesterday who hadn't bothered him anymore. So why not let Tina have her will and Blaine could live in quiet until the end of his live?

"Fine, okay. I have Artie", he said when he arrived at his locker.

Tina clenched her fists. "Yes! Can we swap?" He pulled out a piece of paper and waggled it. Blaine opened his locker and took the paper with Artie's name on it from his Glee notebook. He offered it Tina. She cried and hopped around, kissed him on the cheek, gave him her paper and ran away.

Blaine rolled his eyes and looked at the paper.

He sighed. Of course.

Sam.

* * *

Blaine had literally no idea what Sam liked. Sure, they knew each other from Glee club and normally got along but as an individual Blaine had never paid so much attention to Sam. Sometimes he actually had avoided being alone with him because the blond was cute and Blaine had been with Kurt. Now he wasn't anymore but now he thought no one was cute. They all should just leave him alone.

Anyway. The next time Blaine saw Sam at his locker he went to him.

"So, uhm… sorry for yesterday. I was in a bad mood."

"It's okay, I get it. You're lonely and hate everybody."

"No. Well… How come it sounds bad when you say it?"

Sam shrugged. "Did you know the world will end on Friday? Don't you think you should live your life and make the best out of your last days?"

Blaine stared at Sam. "What?"

"It's true. Haven't you heard? Actually I'm going to a meeting of the Mayan Apocalypse club now. You want to join us?"

"Uhm… no, thanks." Blaine hesitated. He couldn't just ask Sam what he wanted. Maybe a diary to document his last days on earth?

"Okay. See you in Glee then. We'll get our tree today, yay!" Sam patted Blaine's shoulder and turned to go. Blaine just wanted to call him back to actually go to this silly club but then his phone rang.

Strange enough, it was Burt Hummel. Kurt's farther.

* * *

Blaine forgot all about the Secret Santa thing until school was out on Thursday. Ten hours before his plane to New York would go. He had asked to start his winter break one day early and had been allowed. That's right, Burt wanted him to be in New York with him and Kurt for the holidays!

But that also meant he'd miss Glee's Secret Santa revelation. A few days ago Blaine wouldn't have minded but he regretted his behaviour now. And he didn't want to leave Sam hanging. Not only wouldn't he be there to accept the gift from him but Sam also wouldn't get a gift.

So when Glee club was over Blaine quickly went to the blond.

"Hey. Do you have plans tonight?"

"Uh – yes. Blaine, I'm a married man now."

"What? Did I miss something?"

Sam nodded and held up a hand on that he wore a ring.

"Since the world is ending tomorrow Brittany and I married a few days ago."

"Okay. Great. I'll be in New York when the world is ending so I want to talk to you today."

"About what?"

Blaine bit his lip. "It's a surprise. Or you may say… a _secret_."

"A secret? Wow, cool! I just let my wife know I'm out with the boys. Or, you know, one boy."

Blaine nodded. He gave Sam his address and the blond said he'd come over later. Blaine very inconspicuously said: "And remember. I'm not here tomorrow when all Secret Santa's reveal themselves. So if you want to tell me something you can do it tonight."

Sam grinned and hurried away.

* * *

"I'll leave for the airport at nine. So if I watch the time don't take it personally", Blaine said as Sam arrived. He nodded and took off his jacket.

"You're house is great", he said, looking around. Blaine took his jacket, put it on the wardrobe and only when he turned around to his friend again did he notice he was wearing a tux.

"Uh… Sam? You have other plans I'm interrupting or…?"

Sam looked down on himself. "Oh, no, that's… I'll explain it in your room, okay?"

Blaine had bought a book about the Mayan's for Sam in lack of other ideas. He'd hope it would be appreciated even when the world hadn't ended after tomorrow. And if it had he couldn't be disappointed, too, right?

"Okay, look, here's the thing", Sam said as soon as they were in Blaine's room. He leaned against the door and took a deep breath.

"I'm your Secret Santa!"

"Oh… really?" Blaine tried to sound surprised. Sam nodded.

"And here's your present", Sam said. He spread his arms but didn't have anything in his hands. Blaine shook his head in lack of understanding.

"Me! I'm your present, dude! Don't be afraid, I talked about it with Brittany. She actually came up with it because she said you're grumpy since Kurt left because you haven't kissed any cute boy lately."

Blaine blinked. "What?"

"I would've given you a coupon for a date in Glee club but since we're meeting now I thought I'll tell you in person." Sam pushed away from the door and started wandering around the room, examining Blaine's things.

Blaine sat down on the bed and tried to wrap his mind around the 'present'.

"Sam, I mean… that's a nice thought but I'm… emotionally I'm still not over Kurt and… I mean what's the point of a date when you are with… and you're not even gay?"

He didn't mean to make it sound like a question.

"So what?" Sam took a picture of Blaine and Kurt and watched it. He turned it to Blaine. "You two make a cute couple."

"Sam, I don't understand."

Sam put the picture back on the desk and came to the bed. Blaine's pulse sped up although there was _no_ reason for it.

"I just wanted to give you a nice evening and some sweet boy kisses. It doesn't mean we're boyfriends or anything." Sam stopped a few feet away and shrugged.

Blaine gulped. "I'm spending Christmas with Kurt and I can't… do anything with you."

"You don't have to. We can just go out. Or not, if you don't want anything. I'll get you another present then."

He bit his lip and turned around to go to the door. He had sounded disappointed, probably wasn't good at dealing with rejections no matter if it was meant personally or not.

Blaine stood up. "Wait, Sam. Please stay. I'll have to tell you something, too."

Sam turned around and put his hands in his pockets. Blaine went to the desk, opened a drawer and got out the wrapped present.

"Surprise! I'm _your_ Secret Santa!"

"No way! Really!?"

And just like that Sam seemed happy again. He settled down on the bed and opened the present, eyes glowing like a child's. Then he beamed at Blaine.

"Whoa! Now I can read all about the ending of the world before I live it tomorrow! Thanks, bro!"

He hugged Blaine, who felt glad about the excited reaction and hugged back. And yeah, okay, bodily contact was something he _had_ missed, he couldn't deny it. So he was glad when Sam held on to him a while longer than the state of their relationship would've justified.

Later when Sam was gone and Blaine carried his suitcase downstairs he felt as great as he hadn't had in months. Maybe life wasn't that bad after all.


End file.
